


You Can't Avoid Your Problems

by LovelyLittleGrim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A dash of fluff at the end, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Theo, Finger Fucking, Getting Together, M/M, Smut, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: Liam's been avoiding Theo. Theo wants to know why.-My first foray into smut writing





	You Can't Avoid Your Problems

Somedays, Liam is glad that his parents agreed to let Theo move in with them. Liam would have felt guilty knowing the other boy was stuck sleeping in his truck, especially since Monroe is still somewhere on the run. Other days, however, are a struggle he had no idea he was going to be inflicting on himself.

Theo’s been living with Liam and his family for just over a month now, and when he had first moved in it was fine. Theo mostly kept to his own room, only slinking out when he was called to dinner or when he would secretly clean the entire first floor of the house. Liam’s mother had had to put a stop to it, telling Theo that he was supposed to make himself feel at home and while it’s nice that he always cleans up after himself, no one is expecting him to work for room and board. He can relax, sit on the couch, make actual noise instead of ghosting through the house in the dead of night like a ninja.

A month in and Liam’s mom has to repeatedly get onto both Theo and Liam for yelling at each other, for slamming doors, for destroying the living room during an all-out brawl. She always shakes her head fondly though, like, despite the chaos of having two teen boys in her house, she’s glad that Theo is starting to feel comfortable here.

The fighting isn’t Liam’s problem, though it is associated. No, the problem is what the fighting does to Liam because he likes it, more than he should. He likes to rile Theo up to the point where the chimera pins him to the floor, or the wall, or any other surface in the house. He likes it when Theo leans in close and smirks at him because he’s won. He likes the weight on top of him, the control being taken from his hands.

He’s terrified that Theo is going to find out. He knows that the other boy won’t be grossed out, Theo knows he’s attractive, he uses it to his advantage all the time with other people. The problem is that Theo is one of his best friends now and he doesn’t want to fuck that up. Liam doesn’t know what to do, but he thinks maybe keeping himself from fighting with Theo is his best bet. The trouble with that is that every time he’s within five feet of Theo they end up fighting. So, Liam’s taken to making himself scarce as often as possible.

The plan backfires within two days of implementing it.

“Okay, what is your problem,” Theo asks pushing open Liam’s bedroom door and stomping inside. Liam stares at him wide-eyed. Theo is shirtless, hair wet, jeans slung low on his hips like he’s just gotten out of the shower and couldn’t be bothered to do anything more. Liam freezes, he has his jacket half raised, ready to slip it on and leave the house.

“I don’t have a problem,” Liam says, it comes out sounding more like a question that a real response.

Theo snorts. “Bull shit.” He crosses his arms over his chest. “You’ve practically run away from me for the last two days. Do you have a problem with me living here?”

Liam shakes his head. He doesn’t have a problem with Theo living here. He has a problem with realizing how attractive the fucker is.

Theo continues, “If you want me to move out all you have to do is say the word.”

Liam blinks stupidly. That’s the last thing he wants.

“You don’t need to move out Theo,” Liam says, mouth dry. He clears his throat. “I just, needed a little time away from you.”

Theo goes tense, his eyes dropping away from Liam’s face. “Did I do something?”

“No, just,” Liam slips on his jacket, waves his hand around vaguely. “Just don’t worry about it.”

He moves to walk past the chimera, but the fucker sticks out his foot at the last minute and trips him. Liam falls roughly to the floor. “Fuck, what the fuck Theo, why did you do that?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Theo taunts. Liam knows the chimera is upset with him, knows he wants answers, but this is ridiculous.

Liam jerks to his feet and pushes Theo angrily. He was just trying to protect what they have, why can’t Theo let him do that. Theo growls pushing Liam back, one foot sliding behind Liam’s leg so that Liam falls heavily against the door, Theo pinning him in place against the wood.

Liam growls at Theo when the older boy holds his arms down against the door. Theo looks like he’s about to say something, a nasty cutting remark, but before he can Liam surges forward and bites him roughly where the shoulder and neck meet. Theo shoots off of him, tearing his own flesh in the process. Liam feels bad for all of five seconds. Theo's standing halfway across the room, surprise written all over his usually blase face, he's breathing hard, eyes blown wide with lust.

Liam's moving across the floor before he can stop himself, hand tugging at Theo's so that he can see the damage he caused. The skins already healing. Liam presses a finger against the red welt from his teeth and Theo makes a noise in the back of his throat. When Liam meets his eyes, Theo kisses him. It’s rough and demanding and everything Liam’s wanted since the other boy moved in. Theo guides them back towards Liam’s bed, pushing the jacket off Liam’s shoulders and tugging at Liam’s shirt as they go.

“Fairs, fair,” Theo breathes against his throat when his shirt is gone, and Liam is laying back on the bed. He feels the sharp sting of fangs sinking into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. A litany of shameless sounds fall from his lips, his hands fisting in Theo’s damp hair.

Theo pulls back, lips stained red. His tongue flicks out, catches a straying droplet and Liam groans dragging him back down for a coppery kiss. “Fuck,” He gasps against the chimera’s lips. “This is such a bad idea.”

“Want to stop,” Theo asks, kissing back down Liam’s neck and tonguing at the still smarting wound.

Liam wants this, doesn’t think he’s ever wanted something, or someone, as much as he wants this. As much as he wants Theo. Liam tugs on Theo’s hair, pulls him back so they’re face to face, and gently nudges him back so that he can sit up.

“No,” Liam shakes his head and then he’s leaning forward to push Theo onto his back, biting at his chin and lips the entire way. “I don’t want to stop.

Liam trails his tongue down Theo’s neck and down across his sternum, hands ghosting along Theo’s ribs. He stops at the waistband of Theo’s jeans, looks back up at the chimera to make sure that this is okay. That this is something he might want. Theo smiles down at him, eyes heavy-lidded. Liam smiles back, leans down to kiss Theo just beneath his belly button and then unbuttons Theo’s jeans. Theo lifts up just enough so that Liam can slide the jeans down and off him. The chimera isn’t wearing any underwear, so it’s just him left bare. His member straining up towards Liam, vying for his attention.

Liam leans down again to kiss Theo beneath his belly button, laves his tongue along the line of hair leading him down. Theo’s cock is, well, a cock. Liam doesn’t know much about them, hasn’t ever handled one other than his own. He thinks it might be a nice one, it’s longer than his own but thinner. It looks delicate, even when it’s red and leaking precum.

Liam sits back and grins, nudges Theo’s legs further apart so he can settle comfortably on his knees between them. He runs his hands up and down the backs of Theo’s legs from his ankles to his knees. He leans in and kisses the inside of Theo’s left thigh, drags his mouth against the soft skin, feels the course hairs slide across his lips. He dips down lower, mouthing out a treasure map until he reaches the point where thigh and pelvis meet. He licks the sensitive skin until Theo’s groaning beneath him, cock twitching next to Liam’s cheek with want.

“Damn it, Dunbar, get on with it,” Theo pants, fingers twisting into the sheets.

Liam nips at him playfully, once, twice and then grasps Theo’s cock in his hand. He brushes his palm up and down the silky skin, squeezes tightly at the base and then sucks the head into his mouth capturing the bead of precum glistening at the slit with his tongue. Liam hears the bedding rip, can’t find it within himself to care. Not when Theo’s making such lovely sounds. He swirls his tongue around, hums at the taste that coats his mouth, salty and sweet all at once. Beneath him, Theo shudders.

Liam pulls back, Theo’s dick falling from his mouth with a filthy pop. He eyes Theo’s length, pumping his hand up and down the shaft. He wants to try deep throating Theo, but he also doesn’t want to embarrass himself. Liam takes a deep reassuring breath and leans back down. He closes his mouth over around the head and gives it a strong suck before opening his mouth wider and taking as much of Theo’s length as he can. Theo makes a strangled sound, a plethora of curses stream from his mouth when Liam locks eyes with him and slowly starts bobbing his head.

“Fuck, Liam, that’s fuck,” Theo moans incoherently.

Liam has to fight back a smile. It’s gratifying and more than a little thrilling to see Theo so undone. Liam breathes in deeply through his nose, holds his breath and swallows around Theo’s dick. It’s an uncomfortable feeling, makes his eyes water and presses at his gag reflex but he holds it back. He pulls back up and does it several more times, his hands gliding up Theo’s body, nails scratching along Theos stomach, leaving crisscrosses of red.

Theo lets out a loud groan and comes, hot and wet in Liam’s mouth and across his cheek. Liam coughs, eyes watering. It’s salty and thick, but not as bad as he’d expected. He holds it in his mouth for a moment, embarrassed and unsure, before swallowing it.

He barely has time to catch his breath before Theo is pulling him up and kissing him possessively, licking inside Liam’s mouth, tasting himself on Liam’s tongue. Then Theo is rolling them over, they’re dangerously close to the edge of the bed now, but neither of them cares enough to move away. Liam bucks up into him, desperate to be touched.

Theo grins down at him, hands trailing over his skin. He pinches roughly at a nipple, before moving on, hands coming to a stop at the button of Liam’s jeans. Liam swallows thickly as Theo just toys with it before popping it open and slowly dragging the zipper down, revealing the wet spot on Liam’s dorky batman boxers. Theo snickers grabs the sides of his jeans and tugs them down until they fall to the floor with a muted thud.

Theo crawls back up Liam’s body, kisses him deeply, one hand slipping inside Liam’s underwear to brush against him. Liam whines at the feather light touch. He feels Theo’s smile against his mouth, so he bites Theo harshly on his bottom lip and pulls it into his mouth, sucks on it. Theo squeezes him tightly in response once and then removes his hand completely. Liam releases Theo’s lip to complain, but Theo pecks him on the lips and then he disappears. Liam’s left blinking at the place he had been for several seconds when the chimera suddenly returns, slithering up his body to straddle Liam’s hips.

“Wha—” Liam starts to ask, but Theo smiles and holds up a tube of lubricant with his left hand, the other is—Oh god, the other is inside of Theo, working him open. Liam’s head falls back onto the pillow as he lets out a groan. Theo smirks down at him devilishly as he rides his own hand.

It seems like hours have passed when Theo is gripping him at the base of his cock and slowly lowering himself onto it, pleased little whimpers leaving him all the way down. It’s the first time in over a year that Liam is worried Theo is going to kill him because this is too much. His body feels too good, his heart too happy. He catches Theo around the waist, hands framing Theo’s hips and moves up into him, meeting every one of Theo’s downward thrusts.

“Fuck,” He breathes, staring up in awe at Theo. He’s not going to last very long; not with Theo moving the way he is, not with Theo looking the way he does like this is everything he’s ever wanted. “Fuck, Theo.”

He’s coming harder than he ever has in his life Theo baring down against him until he takes everything Liam has to offer. Liam blacks out for several long seconds. Only coming to when Theo slides up against him to press a kiss to his sweaty forehead.

“Don’t avoid me anymore, okay.” His arms wrap around Liam and pull him in close, their hearts thumping loudly against each other’s chests. His hands tangle in Liam’s hair, not enough to hurt, just enough to keep him from moving away. “Dumbass.”

“Okay,” Liam breathes into his neck, kissing at his shoulder. “Okay.”

It had been a stupid idea anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not very good at writing smut, but I’ve been trying to dabble at it for future fic purposes. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
